Family Ties
by cystalclearxox
Summary: How far will Dylan go for acceptance? Darco. Sequel to Fallen Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to my one shot Fallen Angel. It's a two parter.

A/N: I do realize that I suck a spell checking. So please bare with me: )

* * *

It had been two months since the gambling incident with his boyfriend. Dylan stood there in the airport, waiting for Paige to pick him up. He had come to visit his family and his beloved Marco. The older boy knew that his lover missed him dearly. So he decide to home for two weeks. Dylan couldn't wait until he had Marco wrapped in his arms. If only Paige would get here. 

"Dylan!" Paige exclaimed, while running towards her brother. She pulled him into a big, life-sucking hug.

"Paige. That's enough." The hockey said while backing out pf the hug. He adjusted his rumpled clothing then looked up back at his sister.

"So Marco has no idea that I'm home, right?" Dylan asked.

"No clue." The blonde said giddily. "Come let's get out of here."

"Mind helping me with my bags?" the older boy questioned. Paige took one look at his gigantic bags and shook her head.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to give your souvenir to someone else." The brunette stated. Paige grabbed the biggest bag she could find. Dylan couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go." She said while struggling with the luggage. Dylan quickly followed behind her as they made their way out to the car. He threw his luggage into the back of the vehicle and then got into the car.

"So Dylan how was Sweden." Paige asked. Dylan shot her an annoyed glance.

"Switzerland Paige, Switzerland." Dylan groaned.

"My bad, so how was it?" She asked once more.

"Grueling." The older boy replied. Paige gave him a confused look. "Other than that it was dream come true." He laughed. It really was in a weird way.

"Well, I'm glad. I think." She laughed as well. It was a relaxing drive home. Dylan thoroughly enjoyed it. He had missed his sister and her relentless ramblings. They pulled into the driveway of their home.

"Oh yeah, Dyl. If Ellie asks. You're bedroom is still mine." Paige said while getting out of the car.

Dylan then got out and grabbed his luggage from the back. He made his way to the front door and Paige opened it for him. As soon as he entered he dropped his bags to the floor.

"So where is Marco?" Dylan questioned his little sister.

"Working." She replied simply.

"At the store?" He asked, referring to Spinner and Jimmy's clothing store.

"Yep." She answered. Then she headed off into the living room. Dylan quickly dashed after his sister.

"Oh, okay." Then he collapsed down onto to the couch. His jet leg was killing him.

"He should be home any time now." Paige yelled from the kitchen. Then as if on queue the door opened. Dylan jumped from his spot on the couch and rushed to the front door to see who it was.

"Dylan? What are you doing home?" Ellie asked shocked. "Hey does this mean that I can get your room?"

"No way, El. It's still mine." The blonde yelled. Then Ellie just brushed past him. He heard them start to argue.

"Welcome back Dylan." He said to himself. He then walked into the kitchen and stared at the argument that was going on. It amused him. Dylan found himself laughing at what flew out of the girls' mouths.

No one realized that Marco had entered the kitchen until he screamed "Dylan." A big ball of Italian came flying at Dylan, locking him into a warm embrace. The hockey player kissed the top of his love's head.

"What are you doing home?" Marco muffled into his chest.

"Sweetie, I'm here to see you." He said. Paige gave him a hurt look. "And family." Paige smiled, satisfied then went back to fighting with Ellie.

Marco then backed out of the hug and kissed Dylan on the lips. "Let's get out the kitchen before they start throwing projectiles." Marco stated.

The young Italian led them up to their bedroom and closed the door behind him. Marco reached up and started to nibble on Dylan's neck.

"Marco you do realize that Paige and Ellie are downstairs right?" Dylan questioned. Marco was usually apprehensive about doing anything if there was a chance of them being interrupted.

"So?" Marco said calmly. Dylan had a look of confusion on his face. "Dyl, I haven't seen you in two months. Right now I don't give a shit who's downstairs."

Dylan chuckled as his boyfriend's horniness. "Well okay then."

The younger boy then pushed Dylan onto the bed. He was surprised by his lover's aggressiveness. The Italian attacked Dylan's shirt, quickly getting it off of him. He started to place feather light kisses all over the older boy's chest. They were both too involved with their activities to hear the doorbell ring.

"Marco your dad's here." Ellie yelled from downstairs. Dylan shot up from the bed shocked. Marco laid there on the mattress startled by his boyfriend's actions.

"Dylan you do remember that my pa knows about us?" Marco asked.

"Yes, but I don't want him walking in on us." Dylan replied.

"I'd better go see what my pa wants." Then Marco hurriedly left. Dylan laid back down on the bed. Then all of a sudden he felt the urge to go the bathroom. He quickly put back on his shirt and made his way to the bathroom. The brunette knocked on the door to see if anybody was in there.

"I'm in here." Paige said. Crap. He really had to go. Dylan resorted to using the downstairs bathroom. He quietly crept down the step, in hopes of not attracting any attention. He almost made it to the bathroom when a voice called out to him.

"Dylan? When did you get home?" Marco's father questioned. Dylan whipped his head around and stared pleadingly at Marco.

"Actually pa. Just a few minutes ago." The younger boy answered. Things were becoming awkward fast. Then Marco's father spoke.

"Marco since Dylan's home why don't you bring him to dinner tomorrow?"

Marco stood there in silence. He was in awe of what his father had just asked. He wanted his boyfriend to come to dinner with them. Sure Dylan had gone to dinner with them before but his father didn't know that Dylan was his boyfriend then.

"O-Okay pa." Marco stuttered.

"Good. I'd better be heading back home now. Don't want to keep your ma waiting." Then he hugged his son and left.

"Did you just agree to bring Dylan to dinner with you tomorrow?" Ellie laughed. They both stared death glares at her. "Um, I-I mean. Have fun tomorrow." Then she dashed away.

"Fantastic." Dylan groaned. Then he started to walk away.

"Dylan where are you going?" Marco questioned.

"To take a piss, then to hang myself." Dylan said. Marco fell down onto the couch as soon as Dylan left. What the fuck had he just done? Tomorrow night was surely going to be interesting.

* * *

What will happen next... 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two.

* * *

"Maybe we should bring something?" Dylan asked nervously as he slid the button up over his shoulders. Marco closed the dresser drawer and made his way over to his older lover, wrapping his arms around him once he got there. 

"Dylan, just relax. Everything will be fine." Marco comforted while massaging the hockey player's lower back. "There's no need to worry."

"Really, as I recall the last two dinners' I had with your parents didn't exactly end up so good." The older boy replied. Marco buried his face into Dylan's bare chest, gently kissing it.

"I know but this one will be different. I want you to get to know my parents and I want them to get to know you." The Italian continued. "My dad is finally coming around. I was in awe when he ask you to join us for dinner Dylan and I'm nervous as hell but overall I'm really happy."

"I'm glad that your father is becoming more accepting of your sexuality Marco but it's just that…I'm not exactly the best boyfriend. What if they hate me?" Dylan opened up while pulling away from Marco, then flopping down on the bed.

"Dylan you are a good boyfriend…for the most part." He teased. The older brunette gave him a disconcerting look. "Dylan I love you and my parents will love you. Why, because you make me happy."

Then the younger boy sat down beside Dylan and tugged him in close, nuzzling his face into his neck. "Everything will be fine."

"Fine, let's do this." Dylan said reluctantly. Then he turned his head to gaze at Marco. "I love you too." Then he placed a sweet kiss on Marco's soft, pouty lips.

"Now hurry up and finish changing or else we'll be late." Marco stated as he patted Dylan on the knee.

--------

They stood on the porch of The Del Rossi residence waiting for someone to answer the door. "Remember…"

"Everything will be fine, yeah I know." Dylan cut Marco off. Then he heard footsteps approach the door. Dylan felt his body become tense. Marco took his boyfriend's hand in his, squeezing it gently. The door swung open to reveal a cheery Mrs. Del Rossi in her apron.

"Welcome, come on. I'm so glad you could join us Dylan." She said while kissing Marco on the cheek. The two boys entered the house. It was cozy and comforting, with pictures of family and friends everywhere. They followed their way into the dinning room.

Mr. Del Rossi was sitting at the head of the table. It was very intimidating to Dylan. Then the older women ushered them to there seats. "Welcome Dylan." Mr. Del Rossi greeted. Dylan acknowledged him and then folded his hands in his lap.

"I'll leave you men to chat." Marco's mother said while rushing off into the kitchen.

"So, Dylan, I hear you just got back from Switzerland. What's it like up there?" The older man asked.

"It's beautiful." Dylan answered.

"How's their hockey team up there?" Marco's father questioned.

"Great but It's nothing like Canada's." He replied. Dylan must have earned some points from what he said because Mr. Del Rossi smiled at him. The hockey player breathed easier and he could tell Marco was delighted with his father's reaction.

It was later into the dinner. Everybody was chatting comfortably, laughing at times. Marco was ecstatic with how the night was going so far. Mr. Del Rossi rested his wine glass down on the table and spoke.

"So Dylan, Marco, a have a question to ask." He stated.

"Yeah pa." Marco answered.

"Have you two been…you know, together?" he questioned. Marco choked a little on his food when his father asked that. The younger boy was at a loss of words. Dylan saw his boyfriend become bright red.

"How could you ask that?" Marco's mother replied.

"What? He's my son. I need to know these things." The older man answered then stared at Dylan.

"Yes." Dylan spoke up. The small Italian stared at his boyfriend in shock.

"Yes?" Marco's father repeated.

"Yes." The older boy confirmed.

"So, you believe in premarital sex then." The older Italian said sternly.

"Yes I do. If two people love each other and are safe, I see no problem with it." Dylan replied. Marco was still in shock from what was going on.

"But don't you think that it promotes promiscuous sex. This could lead to children being born out of wedlock." He retorted.

"Well I don't see me or Marco getting pregnant anytime soon that's not an issue for us but whether a child is born in or out wedlock doesn't matter. All that matters that it is being loved and taken care of properly." The brunette said.

"Yes but promiscuous sex could lead to diseases." The older man argued back.

"That's why I said if they couple is safe I have no problem with it." Dylan explained.

"Are you safe?" He said, chillingly.

"Yes." The older boy answered.

"So then you've had sex with other men?" Mr. Del Rossi replied. Marco was about to start crying, his father and his boyfriend were in a heated argument about sex. Dylan cleared his throat.

"I don't see why you would think I would have had sex with other men for all you know it could be your son who has." He challenged. That's it. Marco officially wanted to die. Mr. Del Rossi froze for a moment.

"You haven't answered my question. Have you had sex with other men other than my son." The older man asked.

"No I have not had sex with other men and I mean in every aspect of the word sex." Dylan answered proudly. Marco was surprised by his love's statement.

It was silent for awhile. Marco was sitting there. Clinging on to his chair as if life depended on it. Then the eldest Italian spoke up. "I like you Dylan. You make Marco happy on you stand up for what you believe in. You're okay in my books."

The attention was drawn away from them when they heard a hysterical Marco break down and cry into the table cloth.

"Marco." Dylan said as he rushed to his weeping lover's side.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just a little over emotional." Marco stated, his face still planted in the table cloth. Marco then regained himself and sat back up. "What's for dessert?"

--------

A dumbfounded Marco sat there on the bed, staring off into space thinking of the day's events.

"What are thinking about?" The older boy asked while taking a seat beside him. Marco came out of his daze and looked at Dylan.

"The fact that my homophobic father was in an argument with my very gay boyfriend about our sex life." Marco replied.

"Oh." The hockey player answered. "But hey it turned out good in the end."

"Sometimes the ends don't justify the means." The Italian said while lying back onto the bed.

"Admit it Marco in this case it does." Dylan stated while crawling up beside him. Marco just turned away.

"Marco, we are sexual beings and it's good that your father knows that because now it's a reality for him. Think of it as the first step to understanding." The older boy explained as wrapped his arms around his little lover.

"I guess I'm still a little surprised that my father asked that question in the first place. At first he didn't want to know this part of me and now he starts asking questions about my sex life." The younger boy replied. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Dylan asked, his arms still wrapped firmly around Marco.

"What you said. That you've never had sex with anyone else but me." The Italian clarified.

"Yep." The brunette answered. "You're my one and only." _My beautiful fallen angel. _

* * *

Yay. Cheesy ending! Review please. 


End file.
